


Humiliation

by Godbound



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Trans Jack, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godbound/pseuds/Godbound
Summary: Jack is finally shown true "humiliation" isThis is so fucking old HOLY shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fairly duncon read at your own risk please!!! 
> 
> Also this is my first fic so please bear with me!!

Jack swiftly made his way through the entrance of akus lair after aku promptly requested for his presence, as the request was odd in itself as useally he would send someone else to communicate with him it was even stranger that he wanted the samurai to see him in person.

Even though the request seemed suspicious Jack still made his way up to akus thrown which Jack was surprised to find aku not present. Jack now more suspicious then before started to feel tense and anxious and as if he was being watched.The atmosphere felt thicker and the large space he was in felt smaller then ever and Jack observed the room cautiously even though it seemed it jack knew he wasn't alone.

Jack taking another look around the room before setting his hand on the handle of his sword before taking in s deep breath to speak "Aku you called for me so i know you are here it would be wise to cease this and come out" his words were rushed and tense, usually the samurai kept calm in these situations but somthing felt off and was causing his heart and mind to race and his body to slightly shake making him lose focus, he clutched his sword tighter.

Jacks body felt heavy and his throat felt thick even with him feeling on edge as he was he spoke again "Aku! I am suggesting that this was just a trick to get me t-" before the warrior could finish his sentence he felt the wind being knocked out of his chest and felt dull pain on the right side of his body as his figure hit the cold smooth surface of the stone floor.

Aku now towering over jack holding him down roughly with one hand "You are the most foolish man i have met in all my years of existence samurai" aku spoke his words were harshly spat at the man. "Aku-" Jack now struggling tried once again to speak only to have his words silenced by one of the demons claws pressing firmly against his mouth, "silence samurai I'll let you speak when i want you to!" his grip on the warrior tightened causing jack to exhale sharply from the pressure.

"You and your family have made a fool out of me for many years even after i eradicated them yet you still try to out smart and humiliate me!" his grip tightened even more on jack making the mans heart start to race even faster then before.

Aku looked at jack and could see the fear in his eyes but that wasnt enough for him he wanted to see this man a wreck and stripped of any dignity he had left in him. Aku inhaled before speaking softly into his ears "you think you know what its like to suffer warrior!? What its like to have a never ending buring hate inside for everything and yourself?!!" just just stared in fear unable to speak.

"Of course you dont know.." Aku voiced softly but hatred could still be heard in his voice. "I will show you what it feels like to be humiliated samurai" aku looked at jack his eyes now shut tight in fear of whatever the demon was going to do.

Suddenly jacks eyes shot open as he felt a singular hand around his neck and his eyes met with Aku who shifted into a much more comfortable size for whatever action he was going to be doing next. Jacks mouth now free giving him a chance to try and speak but not a word would come out due to the pressure building on his throat from akus grip.

"I said you can speak when i let you!" he whispered into jacks ear causing the man to shiver under his grip.

Jack started struggling as felt aku take one of his clawed hands and run it under his clothes and up his thigh while he felt the other press against his underwear . "ak-!" jack managed to spit out as he felt aku assaulting him and massaging his tumb in circles in between the samurais legs.

Jack was panicking terribly now and all he could do is look at Aku and just plead with his eyes, "dont look sorry now samurai you got yourself into this" Aku spoke and looked into jacks eyes as he lifted up jacks atire and tore off his undergarments.

The samurai gasped as he felt the cool air hit his heat and he Suddenly felt weak and exposed as Aku eyed him with hate and somthing else he could not recognize. Aku seeing jacks reaction decided to get on with whatever he had planned for Jack, and with that he brought two fingers to the entrance of jacks pussy and slowly started to thrust his fingers into jacks tight heat.

Jack choked and clearly seemed to start to lose control as his breath began to quicken and become more ragged as akus pace started to speed up also causing him to choke out a moan from his throat, Aku noticed Jack start to struggle to get words out and with pity in mind for the samurai he loosened his grip.

"Aku!!" was all he could manage to speak as aku started harshly thrusting into jack causing him to toss his head back and moan. Jack was now a wreck his hair was sticking to his skin and his breathing was harsh as fast "are you actually enjoying this!?? How filthy you are samurai just letting me use you like this you are just pathetic!" his words made guilt and and arousal wash over jack, but jack at this point couldn't care enough to protest he just let aku keep touching him as began to feel closer.

Jack was not the only one feeling guilt, Aku felt oddly aroused by the shameful display of the samurai wrecked and moaning on the floor. Aku wanted to see jack tipped over the edge so with one swift motion the demon angled his fingers till he got the reaction he was looking for and started violently thrusting into jacks cunt causing him to scream and moan and lose any bit of composure he had left.

"Nanite ko-toda!! Aku i" jack moaned as he his legs began to shake. Aku could tell he was just about to fall of the edge and while continuing to finger jack he used his other hand to play with his clit.

With that in a matter of seconds jack shut his legs and screamed as he came onto the largers hand "a-h Watashi wa dekimasen!!!" jack cried out his legs still shaking while coming down from his high.

Aku stared at jack proudly and slid his fingers out earning a whine from below him. "How disgusting samurai you actually got off from that not even i could go as low as that" he mocked as he stood up slowly now again towering over jack "well now thats over with...get out" Aku stated bluntly his words harsh and stern

Jack opens his mouth to protest but decided it would be wise to just keep silent especially after that situation. Struggling to regain his balance as he stood he clumsily slipped his clothing back on and headed for the entrance finally leaving aku alone to take care of his own arousal.


End file.
